The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical manual transmission for a motor vehicle includes a housing that contains a clutch and flywheel assembly. Water entering into the housing can remove grease in the clutch and flywheel, thereby increasing NVH issues. And road particulates entering into the housing can increase wear or degrade the clutch hydraulic seals, which may result in leaks. Accordingly, the housing is generally sealed to prevent water and debris, such as road particulates, from entering into the housing. A closed housing, however, can result in raised temperatures within the housing during the operation of the transmission, which may damage certain components within the housing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transmission clutch housing that prevents debris and water from entering the housing while dissipating heat.